Монки Д. Луффи/Сила и способности
|jname = モンキー･D･ルフィ |rname = Monkī D. Rufi |ename = Монки Д. Луффи |jva = Маюми Танака; Урара Такано(OVA) |first = Глава 1; эпизод 1 |affil = Пираты Соломенной Шляпы; Семья Дадан(бывший); Пираты Блюджема (бывший) |occup = Пират;Капитан |epitet = Соломенная шляпа Луффи(麦わらのルフィ, Mugiwara no Rufi) |age = 7 (1 глава); 17SBS One Piece Манга - SBS Том 4 - Вопрос фана: Сколько лет Луффи, Зоро, Нами, и Шанксу? (главы 1 по 597); 19 One Piece Манга - Том 61 Глава 597, Ода заявляет о двухлетнем таймскипе. (после главы 597) |high = 172 см One Piece Манга - Датабук 3 Страница 19, Дан рост Луффи. |birth = 5 мая (День детей в Японии)SBS One Piece Манга - SBS Том 15 - Вопрос фана: Ода-сэнсэй!! Я много думал об этом... когда дни рождения Луффи, Зоро, Нами, Усоппа и Санджи? Скажите нам!! Oda-sensei!! I've been thinking about this a lot... what are Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji's birthdays? Tell us!! |bounty = 400 000 000 One Piece Манга - Том 61 Глава 599, Фальшивый Луффи сказал что награда за его голову составляет 400,000,000. |jap = Гому Гому но Ми |mean = Резина |type = Парамеция }} Способности и сила Будучи капитаном Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, Монки Д. Луффи имеет огромную физическую силу, он способен ломать камни и крушить сталь голыми руками. Кроме того, Луффи всегда бился с сильнейшими врагами своих сюжетных арок (за исключением Арки Моргана). Сила и ловкость Луффи, результат неординарных тренировок его деда (его бросали в бездонный овраг, привязывали к воздушному шару, бросали в ночном лесу, и т.д.) и он утверждал, что в семь лет его удар был как выстрел пистолета One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том 1 Глава 1 и Эпизод 4, Луффи говорит "мой удар как выстрел пистолета".. Самый большой подвиг в силе Луффи (до селе) был показан в Арке Вотер 7, когда он, застряв между двумя огромными зданиями, выбрался раздвинув их друг от друга. Луффи также обладает огромной выносливостью и великолепными рефлексами, соответствующими его силе и скорости. Один или больше раз, Луффи был способен предвидеть движения и контратаки своих врагов, благодаря очень резким рефлексам. Он также способен за очень короткий срок времени становиться намного сильней, лучше всего это было заметно в его бою с Минотавром, где сперва он, Мр. 2, Мр. 3. и Багги должны были сложить свои силы чтоб лишь ударить его, но в следующий раз, Луффи сумел победить его со всего одного удара "Реактивным Пистолетом". У него столь огромная сила, во многом благодаря его силе духа, это видно во многих ситуациях на протяжении сериала, но лучше всего это заметно в Арке Триллер Барк, где он взял в себя 100 теней и выдержал, и это при том, что обычный человек может взять только 2 или 3 One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том 49 Глава 476 и Эпизод 370, Луффи взял в себя 100 теней, которые поймала Лола и её команда, и при этом Луффи их всех выдержал, в то время как Лола сама могла взять лишь две или три.. Эта сила воли также даёт ему выживать в ситуациях находящихся далеко за пределами нормы, что было хорошо показано когда он получил такое невероятное количество яда, от которого нормальный человек бы точно погиб, но он выжил, благодаря своей силе воли. Также это было видно когда Эмпорио Иванков личил его "Лечебными Гормонами", которые даже в случае если человеку и повезёт после них выжить, то всё равно лечиться надо хотя бы 2 дня, но Луффи вылечился за всего 20 часов. Позже показали как Бэзил Хокинс предугадывал будущее на своих картах, и сколько бы он не повторял попытки, вероятность выживания Луффи никогда не падала до нуля. Он также имеет невероятно сильные челюсти, что было показано в Арке Клоуна Багги в манге, где он раскусил прутья стальной клетки, в которую его заключил Багги. В следующей арке, он разрушил стальной маятник Джанго своими зубами (только в аниме). Также он жевал клетку в которую его запер Геко Мория, и прокусил леопардовую шкуру Роба Луччи. Но самоё большое его достижение в этой области, было, когда он заставил, укусив Джинбея, кричать его от боли, при том что Джинбей известен своей невероятной терпимостью к боли. Луффи также очень зоркий. В более ранних эпизодах, Луффи почти всегда успевал реагировать на атаки противников, которые были намного быстрее его самого, как Куро, Арлонг, Беллами и Энель. После того как он выучил технику Сору, он стал не только ещё быстрее, но и сильнее. После таймскипа он стал ещё более быстрым, и способен уклоняться от атак даже находясь в Третьем Уровне. В отличии от Зоро или Санджи, боевой стиль Луффи полностью сымпровизирован; он не следует никаким особым кодексам чести, и если понадобится, то он может ударить женщину, животное, ударить ниже пояса, напасть на врага если он повёрнут ему спиной или по другой причине ничего не подозревает, может использовать врагов как живой щит, и даже может кусать своих противников. В бою, Луффи привык импровизировать, и часто придумывает разные способы чтоб использовать силу врагов против их самих. По этой причине и враги и союзники всегда удивляются если Луффи начинает относиться к бою серьёзно, особенно когда он использует смехотворные атаки (на подобии случая с Крокодайлом, когда Луффи использовал Водяного Луффи), и это заставляет Луффи всегда говорить что он всегда серьёзен. Когда Луффи бьётся, он в основном опирается на свои инстинкты, которые, что интересно, чаще всего верны. Даже уже в Арке Арлон Парк, когда его укусили, он решил ударить Арлонга не вынимая её из его зубов, а ударив оставив руку в зубах АрлонгаOne Piece Манга и Аниме - Глава 91 и Эпизод 42, Луффи бьёт Арлонга с рукой в его зубах.. Также он сумел вычислить настоящего Мр. 3 из множества восковых подделок, благодаря своей интуиции. Ещё он разрушил Райго Энеля используя золотой шар как проводник электричества, но Ода сказал что он на самом деле не имел представления о том что делает, и действовал исключительно инстинктивно. Ещё до того как он выучил Предсказательную Волю, он мог уклоняться от любых атак, полагаясь лишь на инстинкты, что было показано в его боях против Энеля и Роба Луччи. В детстве Луффи научился пользоваться шестами, и иногда использует их в бою против врагов. Также он достаточно умён, что бы понять простейшие явления, на подобии того, что резина является натуральным изолятором, таким образом, он сумел объяснить, почему не убегал от электрических атак Энеля, сказав что на него подобные атаки не действуют. Но в любом случае Луффи придумывает стратегии меньше всех в команде, по тому, что практически всегда рвётся в бой ничего не обдумав (и обычно даже не имея представления о способностях своего противника), однако при этом он способен очень хорошо адаптироваться в любой боевой ситуации. Он всегда ищет способ, что бы быть на шаг впереди врага, или использует свою физическую силу и способность Дьявольского Фрукта, или пытается использовать силу (и слабости) своих врагов против их самих. По этой причине, у людей которые долгое время считались непобедимыми, при бое с ним появляются множественные проблемы. Он сильно восприимчив к разным разновидностям гипноза, и не понимает что когда его пытаются загипнотизировать, надо отвернутся, как в случае с гипнотической силой Джанго One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том 3 Глава 26 и Эпизод 10, Луффи не отворачивается от Джанго когда тот вытаскивает свой гипнотический маятник., или со способностями Мисс Голденвик. Он также очень легко отвлекается когда видит что то "сверх крутое", как когда он впервые увидел трансформацию Чоппера, Пушку Гоан у Thousand Sunny, лазер Пацифисты, или восковые доспехи сделанные с помощью способности Дору Дору но Ми Мистера 3, и игнорирует всё что происходит вокруг. Примечания